


What My Heart Say

by smuffstories



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuffstories/pseuds/smuffstories
Summary: my blog: https://smuffstories.dreamwidth.org/





	What My Heart Say

**Author's Note:**

> my blog: https://smuffstories.dreamwidth.org/

Title: What My Heart Say

Pairing: Yutoyama

Genre: Romance

Rating: PG-13

Requested

**One Shot**

 

After the members heard about ryosuke's new drama kissing scene they went all excited for him because this is his first time he acts in a romance drama and his first kissing scene with a girl, he's not used to this kind of stuff so he was super nervous.  
"oh congratulations yamachan I heard you'll have kissing scene in your drama " daiki said. "this is your first kissing scene right? " kei asked.  
"oh yes " he answered then shyly.  
"do your best " kei said as he was putting his hands on ryosuke's shoulder.  
During practicing ryosuke was nervous and worried and still thinking about this. When all the members left, he went to the changing room and saw yuto.  
"oh you still didn't go home yet?"  
"um yes" he answered with low tone. After yuto finished changing his clothes he took his jacket and said: "I'm going home see you tomorrow" before he left the room ryosuke stopped him by saying: "wait yuto.. " yuto stopped and looked at him saying: "hm?"  
"hmm.. How can I say that.. "  
"what's wrong?"  
"how did you do your first kissing scene? "  
"huh?" yuto said confusingly.  
"I mean I'm so nervous this is my first time doing kissing scene"  
"ah that's why you was nervous all day "  
"really? How did you know about that?"  
"it's all over your face "  
_"at the end he's the only person who know me very well "_ ryosuke said in his mind. "so how did you do it? "  
"umm I don't know how to say this it's embarrassing this is the first time someone ask me this " yuto laughed.  
"I wonder if I can practice with someone on this " yuto paused in shock and surprise.  
Ryosuke said when he saw that reaction from him: "I know that I sounded weird.. Sorry for bothering you I'm going home"  
"no wait!" yuto said before ryosuke walk away.  
He looked at him quietly as he was standing next to the door, yuto took a deep breath and said: "y-you can practice your kissing scene with me" his heart started to beat so fast making his breath stop for a second when ryosuke paused for a moment looking at the ground and thinking, but instead of that ryosuke smiled and agreed happily to him.  
"jaa where should we go? For practicing? " ryosuke said happily.  
"Y-your apartment since it's close from here "  
"ok" he happily answered and they walked together.  
When they were in the train yuto was thinking a lot, he was so nervous and anxious that maybe he wouldn't hold himself, because you know he's in love with ryosuke from a long time but ryosuke always think that he's joking so he didn't know about his feelings at all, but at the same time he was excited.  
"you did kissing scene in your movie before right? " ryosuke asked him when they were standing next to each other in the train, yuto didn't heard him because he was lost in his thoughts, ryosuke repeated but he still didn't heard him, he touched yuto's face saying: "hey are you listening? "  
"ah I'm sorry I didn't heard you "  
"what are you thinking about? "  
"nothing!"  
when they arrived to ryosuke's apartment they sat on the bed, and yuto was so nervous and his heart started to beat so fast, but he tried to calm himself down telling himself that he'll control himself and not going too far or he'll ruin their friendship forever.  
"so should we start now?" ryosuke said when he sat on the bed next to yuto.  
"ah yes" yuto said and he sat next to him facing his face.  
Ryosuke blushed when he was so close to yuto saying: "that's kinda embarrassing don't look at me like that "  
_"he's so cute how am I gonna control myself?"_ yuto said in his mind.  
"ok first when you're kissing someone open your mouth and lay your head on the left " "I'll show you " yuto took a deep breath and grabbed his face then locking his lips with ryosuke's lips, he pulled after a few seconds saying: "open your mouth"  
ryosuke did what he was told and opened his mouth for yuto to make his way into his mouth, he tatste every inch of his mouth and lips but at the same time he slapped himself to return back to reality, he remembered why he's here and why he's doing this, but his thoughts was cut when he felt that ryosuke was kissing him back he asked himself if he's dreaming or not, he slowly put ryosuke on the bed and started kissing him more then he did as he was on top of him , he forgot about the world for a second but reality slapped him when he remembered why he's here.  
He pulled from the kiss saying:"ah I'm sorry I forgot that you're gonna act this in your drama then you should take the lead here " he said as he was referring to ryosuke to sit on top of him and take the lead , ryosuke got annoyed a little when yuto pulled, he was so in that mood, he quickly started kissing yuto as he was on top of him feeling something strange in his body because he was kissing him and shoving his tongue inside his mouth, it's weird that he can't stop even though this is wrong, but he didn't care and kissed him anyway, because right now he can't control his body , And yuto on the other hand who was shock as hell when he saw ryosuke kissing him like that, he asked himself if he's dreaming or not, but he didn't care either because this chance will never come, he took ryosuke's hand that was leaning over his head and slowly grabbed them and placed them next to his chest to enjoy more with that kiss.  
they pulled to catch some air and ryosuke's face was blushing hard as he was breathing heavily , at the same time yuto was embarrassed as he was looking at his best friend but his crush at the same time , he thought that they should stop or things will go too far , so he tried to push ryosuke softly and stand up but ryosuke looked at yuto's face for the last time and pushed him then he locked his lips with him again , yuto's eyes widen open in shock when he saw him like that, is this real ? did ryosuke just pushed him and kissed him ? and he's the one who started this kiss ? or he was imagining ? things was already a mess inside his head and his body , because right now after he saw ryosuke like this, kissing him more harder then he did before he lost his control and pushed ryosuke to be underneath him , he locked his hands with ryosuke's hands and started kissing him harder exploring every inch of his mouth and shoving his tongue to the last point inside ryosuke's mouth , their tongues were on fire more than their bodies, yuto's hands suddenly started to go down to touch ryosuke's butt , and he moaned just from the touch .  
that was the best thing yuto ever heard in his life , but some part of him stopped him because he know if he didn't stop right now things will go deeper and too far .  
he pulled and looked at ryosuke's eyes then he said as he was panting and his face was red at the same time : " I love you "  
ryosuke paused for a second in shock and surprised and he didn't say anything , yuto stand up and said : " just forget it " then he went to the bathroom to wash his face , he looked at the mirror feeling embarrassed and ashamed from what happen , this is bad and worse than worse , right now all he want is disappear from this world , he literally ruined everything , he ruined their friendship and everything , but at the same time he thought why ryosuke acted like he was surprise after he did all of this .  
on the other side ryosuke was sitting on the bed in shock and his heart was beating so fast he just realized what they did or what he exactly did , he tried to take a moment to realize all of this but he failed , his heart and his mind was a tottal mess.  
He tried to remember that he was the one who pushed yuto and kissed him passionately, was he in love with yuto all this time without realizing this ? If his heart didn't answer this right now he'll lose yuto forever .  
when yuto tried to march out from the bathroom he took a deep breath before he hold the door knob , he tried not to look at ryosuke or at where he was sitting , he took his jacket and walked away , but ryosuke stopped him and said : " wait! "  
yuto stopped but still didn't look at him .  
" I don't want to ruin our friendship I'm sorry "  
yuto paused for a moment then he took a deep breath and said : " yeah sure let's just forget about this "  
both of them didn't say anything and the atmosphere become weird , yuto cut it by saying :" jaa , i'm going back " then he step away .  
ryosuke didn't say anything because his mind was so noisy he can't think about anything, if he didn't stop yuto right now their relationship will be gone forever , but at the same time he don't know what to say , and what will happen if he said him no ? his mind failed to give an answere or a decision .

" I have the same feelings for you " his heart spoke .  
yuto looked at him surprisingly as his eyes widen open in shock .  
" Maybe I had this feelings for you all this time without realizing this " ryosuke confessed but still didn't look at yuto .  
yuto smiled as joy and happiness filled his heart , the best thing in the world when you know that your feelings were accepted and returned back !  
" what's wrong ? why you didn't say anythi-" ryosuke's words was cut when yuto suddenly hugged him , his surprised reaction was replaced by relief and happiness as he hugged him back burying his head into yuto's shoulder .  
Ryosuke was in love with yuto all this time even if he didn't admit that , his heart will always say the truth .


End file.
